Cara's Pokemon Adventure
by hyperchick
Summary: Come on guys I need some reviews!!!I FIXED CHAPTER 1 AND MADE IT EASIER TO READ An exciting Adventure story with lots of humor. Follow Cara on her quest!
1. An Exciting Beginning

OK PEOPLE PLESE REVIEW I NEED INPUT!!!  
Intro: This is just another one of those quirky little pokemon adventures about what's his/her name walking around with a couple people and doing the same boring stuff throughout the whole story…….or is it. Well there's only one way to find out. That's to read on. It's a story filled with lots of adventure and humor. The story is rated PG-13 mostly as a precaution but sadly a bad word does pop up every now and then and well I need room to work. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Cara's Pokemon Adventure  
  
Chapter 1:An Exciting Beginning   
  
A young girl sprinted down the street thinking jealously of Sophie who had left three months ago on her pokemon adventure. "She's probably already on her way to the elite four." the girl exclaimed to herself quite loudly, as she pushed a strand of dark brown hair off her face.   
  
This girls name was Cara. She was fourteen years old. She had brown eyes, was somewhat tall and very tan. At this moment she was on her way to Prof. Matt's lab to receive a pokemon and start her journey. She turned a corner and sprinted down the street to the lab.   
  
A small, thin, and pale girl, with black hair, glasses and tons of freckles sat in the grass outside poking at a pikachu. This was Kate, Matt's daughter. Cara dashed past her leapt up the front steps and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and Prof. Matt stepped out.   
  
"Welcome," he smiled. "Off on your Pokemon adventure I spose?" "Yes," Cara huffed, still out of breath from her dash to the laboratory. "Well," Matt continued, "I have a bit of bad news. You see all of the beginner Pokemon have been given away." he stopped to think, "Oh yes, I know what to do. Mr. Mackey, a good friend of mine has a few extra pokemon and I'm sure he'd let you have one of them." he paused then said, "Come inside."   
  
Cara followed him into the lab. Up against a wall there was a very old dusty china cabinet. With a great amount of effort he pried it open and retrieved from it a dusty poke ball. "This," he said "is a Lickatung at Level 100. As of now it will not obey you, but someday when you have enough experience it will and you may use it then."   
  
With that Cara left and headed back down the street. On the corner there stood a white house. On the porch a large man sat in a reclining chair. "My name is Cara," Cara introduced herself to the man. "So yer the new trainee." he chuckled as he reached back and pulled to poke balls out of a wicker basket. "Prof. Matt just called me up." he explained. "Here" he tossed her the two poke balls. "It's a ponyta and an evee." Cara caught both and hooked them onto her belt. "Thanks" she said, and turned to leave.   
  
She saw Prof. Matt racing down the street carrying with him an armload of stuff. "Here" he said when he reached her. He handed her a blue pokedexs, 6 poke balls, her license, a scroll for badges, some potions, and 2 books, "So You Wanna be a Master" and "A Trainers Field Guide".   
  
After that Cara left her hometown known as Metronome and climbed a large hill. When she reached the top she noticed something strange. A huge purple Pokemon was blocking the path. She had never seen anything like it before. Somewhat frightened she sent out evee, however before she could order an attack she noticed some strange blue waves being emitted by the unknown pokemon. "What the hell is this?" Cara thought to herself. Then she realized that the enraged pokemon had turned on her. She heard a high pitched ringing and everything blacked out. 


	2. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 2: Friends and Rivals  
  
Quite a while later Cara woke up in a white room. She was shocked at seeing a boy who looked about her age sitting in a chair opposite her bed.   
  
He had hazel eyes and light brown hair. He smiled "Feeling better Cara?" Cara jumped wondering how he knew her name. "Relax" he said. "My name is Bill and I saw your ID. I found you and your pokemon fainted so I brought you two here." "Where is here?" asked Cara. "Pallet Town Hospital," replied Bill.   
Just then two younger girls bounced into the room. Both had black hair. One was Kate the girl Cara had seen at Prof. Matt's house, the other was Amanda, Cara's younger sister and Kate's best friend. Amanda was dark and like her sister, but Amanda was chubby and not as tall.  
  
"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" Cara shouted, "What are you two doing here?"  
Kate opened a scroll which read:  
  
Early Learners Permit  
This note gives Kate and Amanda permission to follow a pokemon trainer of there choice in order to learn more about pokemon.  
Issued by:  
The Elite Four  
Lorelei Lance Bruno Agatha  
  
"And," continued Kate, "We're following YOU" "OH NOOOOOOOOOO" cried Cara. "So, who's your boyfriend" her sister jeered. Cara just glared at Amanda.  
  
Later that day they left the hospital. As they were walking Bill turned and asked Cara if she'd ever thought of making her eevee evolve. "No, not really. Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Well, you see I live with my uncle. He is fascinated by pokemon evolution, so naturally he gives me lots of different types of evolutionary stones, and I was wondering if maybe you'd want me to evolve your eevee." Bill smiled. Cara thought for a moment, "In that case, I guess I'd like a flareon." Bill laughed and reaching into his bag pulled out a fire stone. "Thanks" Cara said and placed the stone in her pocket.   
  
Amanda picked a rock up from the path and hurled it at something lying in the grass. A moment later whatever it was sprang up and dashed out on to the path in front of them. "Amanda you idiot!" Cara yelled "That's a pikachu" the pikachu stood up preparing for an attack. Suddenly Cara decided to try and catch it. She sent out ponyta. "Ponyta stomp" she called. Immediately after bounding out of it's pokeball ponyta began to trample the little rodent. "PIKA!" it squealed in pain, but ponyta showed no mercy. Finally it backed away. "Pikachu is weak. Pokeball GO!" shouted Cara tossing the red and white ball at pikachu. Pikachu was turned into energy and sucked into the ball.   
  
That night they slept along side the path. Kate turned her radio up, so Cara left to go find a quiet place to read, "So you Wanna be a Master." She found a spot behind some bushes. Lying on the grass she saw something sparkle from beneath the bush. She reached under and found 2 pokeballs one contained a Marill and the other a Meowth. "Cool" exclaimed Cara. "Someone must have left them here. Oh well there mine now."   
  
Just then Sophie appeared on the path. "So…" Sophie smirked. "It's good to see that baby is still alive." Sophie was short with long blond hair. Her older sister Chrissy traveled with her. Chrissy was a red head. "If I'm the baby," Cara shot back "then why are you the one being babysat by your big sister." Cara felt like punching Sophie in the nose but she controlled herself. Sophie smirked "It's battle time. One on One." So Sophie sent out horsea and Cara, a meowth. Cara thought back to her book. "Meowth's main attack was payday. "Meowth, use your payday attack!" Meowth lept into the air and golden coins started falling all around horsea. The little sea horse fainted. "Ha Ha" Cara laughed, and bent down to pick up the fallen coins. "You may have beaten me this one time but I am still the better trainer. I have 2 badges and I bet your sorry ass doesn't have any." Sophie said coldly. With that she turned and ran. "Whats all that noise?" Bill called as he Amanda and Kate made there way toward the bush where Cara stood. "Hey look there goes Sophie!" Amanda pointed to the disappearing girl. "Who?" asked Bill and Kate in unison. "Sophie…" explained Cara "Is the most annoying, nosiest, richest, snobbiest, loser in the world." Cara went on, "And I'm willing to bet 150 pokemon, 8 badges, 1 million dollars, and a shot at the elite four that she bought her way onto that debate team." 


	3. Pewter City Adventure

Chapter 3: Pewter City Adventure  
  
The next morning the group was on there way again. Cara was feeling pretty bad about the whole ordeal the previous night. "Relax," Bill said, "She's been out here 3 months and only has two badges. Your going to get your first badge on the second day." "Yea, I guess." answered Cara.   
  
With that she let out her pokemon for some fresh air. "Go, Pikachu, Ponyta, Eevee, Marill, Meowth." They reached the top of a steep hill and climbed down into Pewter City.   
  
It was a huge city bigger then Metronome and Pallet Town put together. It had to poke centers, a shopping mall, a movie theater, and it's own airport. However all the buildings seemed to be made out of granite marble or onyx. Bill led them through the city to a large theater.   
  
They entered. Inside it looked elegant and Cara couldn't stop wondering what they were doing here. Bill approached the front desk where a stout round man sat reading a book. "Oh hello, Bill" he said looking up. The man then proceeded to hand bill 4 tickets. "Thank you" said Bill.   
  
Cara raised an eyebrow, "What was all that about?" "Well, my aunt is an actress and she's staring in the play tonight so I get free tickets." replied Bill. Kate and Amanda whipped around "AND YOU EXPECT US TO GO?" "Yes and it will be dressy so if you didn't bring anything formal……" Bill said. Cara just rolled her eyes she didn't like having all these people around distracting her from her pokemon, but she decided to go along with it anyway. "I'm going to go check us into the Royal Pidgeot Hotel, and say hi to my aunt. I'll meet you three back here at exactly five o' clock." instructed Bill.  
  
So Cara and the two girls left to go find the local Pokemart. As they pushed through the glass doors the first thing they noticed was a grumpy looking clerk sat behind the counter fiddling with the tie on his apron.   
Cara boldly approached the counter. The clerk barely glanced up. Cara placed the ten meowth coins on the counter, "How much are these worth?" she asked. "About 5 pd each." "COOL FIFTY BUCKS" Cara leapt into the air."   
  
She looked at the display behind the counter. There was a crystal sliph scope for a ridiculous amount of money, and a rough cut pokeflute for 50 pokedollars. "I'll take the Pokeflute." she said. The clerk rang her up and then removed the pokeflute from the case and handed it to Cara.  
  
By now Kate was at the opposite end of the store reading something off the back of a box. Cara approached her to see what it was she was looking at. It was a small box about the size of a pack of cards. On the front there was a picture of a card with a charmander on one side and a charmeleon on the other.   
"These are pokemon cards" explained Kate "There mostly used by teachers but there the only thing that I'll study so my dad buys them for me."  
  
Next they went to a clothing store called, The Jiggy Jigglypuff. Cara bought a gray skirt, a black tank top, high heeled shoes, and a gold necklace with a bulbasaur locket on it. (Being especially fond of grass type pokemon, Bulbasaur was her favorite.)   
  
Cara glanced at the outfit and realized it was probably the nicest thing she'd ever bought. Her typical pokemon trainers outfit was a white tank top, oversized cargo pants, a blue fishermans hat, and sneakers with her hair in disheveled pigtails. "Oh wow" shouted Amanda and Kate when they saw her "You ACTUALLY look decent." Cara glared at them. "Awww" Amanda mocked "Little Cara actually looks like a GIRL!"  
Cara growled at her. "We're hungry" said Kate "We're going to go and get hamburgers at the Charizard Grill. So we'll see you after you DON'T get your badge."   
  
Cara changed back into her 'normal' clothes but put a bandana on instead of her hat. She then left and headed to the gym.   
  
The doors were tall made of solid stone and looked extremely threatening. Cara took a deep breath and pushed them open. It was a large room with a high ceiling and a cement arena for a floor. It was dark with the exception of a few torches on the walls that made the shadows dance. Up on a raised platform a young man sat with his back to her. "So this must be the famous Brock" she thought.   
  
He turned around and started blushing immediately "Hi my name is Brock, what's your name?" "What a freak" thought Cara, "Um….my names Cara and I'm here for a battle." "Fine then" he shrugged, "I have to take on all challengers. We will each use two pokemon. Go Onyx!" Cara sent our Ponyta.   
  
"Onyx dig" Brock shouted. "Ponyta stop that onyx use fire spin." Onyx couldn't move, the smoke from the firespin attack was blinding him and he couldn't see. He tried to dig under but he missed and dove into the fire. Brock knew that the only way to take out flareon would probably also harm onyx. "Oh well, ONYX USE YOUR EXPLOSION!" Rocks flew everywhere the whole room shock. "AHHHHHHHH" Cara was knocked to the ground as rocks tumbled down all around her. A few moments later the chaos subsided and as the dust cleared both trainers could see two fainted pokemon lying on the gym floor.  
  
Both trainers recalled there pokemon. "Marill Go!" shouted Cara. "Geodude Go!" Brock threw out his a geodude. "Geodude use your rock throw" "Marill quick use your agility" Marill was faster than geodude and easily dodged the attack. "NOW, Marill use your hydro pump!" Geodude was hit by the blast and thrown to the ground. "It's wet. Now it will conduct electricity. Marill use your thunder shock." "GEODUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE" Geodude cried, "That's enough!" shouted Brock "Come back Geodude!"   
  
Cara leapt up into the air. "Yes Marill you're the best!" Brock tossed her a boulder badge. "Here you go. Good job. You really deserve that." Cara proudly pinned it onto her scroll and left with a beam on her face. 


	4. Pewter Adventure Continued

Chapter 4: Pewter Adventure Continued   
  
Later that night Cara was hobbling down the street attempting to master the art of walking in high heels. Suddenly CRACK Cara fell and her ankle twisted with a horrible crack. "Oh NO!" Cara cried fighting back tears. She forced herself to get up and limped the rest of the way to the theater.   
  
She entered the French doors and shoved her ticket into the hands of the guard and crawled up a flight of stairs to the balcony where there table was.   
  
"WOW" stammered Bill. "What?" asked Cara "Um…nothing…….yea nothing " he replied. "You just look um….nice." "Ok" Cara said, but she couldn't help noticing he was staring at her unusually hard. "So anyway…" he quickly continued. "What took you so long?" asked Bill, "I think I killed my ankle." Cara answered. "But I got the badge." Amanda looked over "How much did you have to pay to get that?" "SCREW YOU" Cara glared at her. A waiter came up and took there order.   
  
Then a large women appeared on the stage and said "Welcome to the Pewter Theater. My name is Fiffi Scolach, and I hope you enjoy the show. It will begin in approximately ten minutes" Bill smiled "That's my aunt."   
  
Then a loud crash broke the silence. Cara looked down a blond girl with glasses had dropped a tea cup and it lay in fragments all over the floor, but what was it to Cara. All she cared about at the moment was tending to her ankle. Then she heard Amanda shout, "Hey Katie Get on up here"  
  
Just then a thought struck Cara …..if that was Amanda's friend Katie Halaway then that would mean more people following her, slowing her down, distracting her….  
  
A moment later Katie Halaway and her twin brother Paul showed up. "Hey Amanda," she said, "Poketech has been closed for the year for remodeling, so would it be ok if we went along with you?" She stared through her glasses at the frustrated looking Cara and the two girls, Amanda and Kate beaming next to her. Just as Cara was about to say no Kate shouted "Great we'd love you to come." "What about us?" called another pair of voices. Katie's sister Jill and brother Morgan appeared. They were a few years older then Cara. "The more the merrier!" answered Bill. Cara fell out of her chair in disbelief.   
  
"So….what's playing tonight anyway?" asked Katie. "A Tale of Two Pokemasters" answered Bill. "But I thought there could only be one" Katie remarked. "Exactly" said Bill.   
  
"Hey Cara!" said Jill. Cara responded with a moody hello. "Did you break your leg?" asked Jill. "THAT'S IT!!!" snapped Cara. "I'm leaving! I'm going to find a hospital. I'll meet you back at the hotel." "But Cara, aren't you even gonna stay and try the fillet of farfetched?" asked Bill sympathetically. "NO"  
  
Cara limped down the empty street to a building with a sign out front reading Pewter Hospital.  
She saw a tired looking Nurse Joy sitting at the counter. "Nurse Joy? I thought this was a hospital for people." "It is" she responded. "The human hospital is on the other side" so Cara left her pokemon with Joy to be healed and walked down the hall to the human hospital.   
  
There was no one at the front desk so Cara plopped down in one of the big armchairs. A Jigglypuff sat at a piano in the corner playing Fur Alise. The video phone in the opposite corner began to ring. Cara, still seeing no one got up and went to answer it.   
  
A picture of Prof. Oak appeared on the screen and then a moment later he spoke, "Hello. Who is this?" "I'm Cara from Metronome." "Oh well then you'd better give Prof. Matt a call. Sophie told him this crazy story about you getting killed by a shyther." he said. Cara growled. "Anyway" Oak continued "Is Dr. Bones around?" "No" answered Cara. "Oh well then I'll try back later. Um, Goodbye Cara." "C'ya" Cara hung up.  
  
Cara dialed Prof. Matt's number. He answered "Hello? Oh Cara it's good to see your alive, I heard that you were…" Cara cut him off "I know" "Anyway so how have you been?" "Well, I have one badge, five pokemon, and like one million people following me." "Well that's good. Please excuse me but I have to leave now. Goodbye Cara." "C'ya" muttered Cara.  
  
As Cara turned around she noticed that Jigglypuff was now directly behind her. It began to sing. A moment later Cara began to feel unusually tired. The room began to spin and all of a sudden the floor seemed a lot closer. She blacked out.  
  
"Jigglypuff stop that!" she heard someone saying an unknown amount of time later. Cara looked up she was lying on the floor. A tall man dressed in white stood in front of her. He introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Doctor Bones. Sorry about Jigglypuff. What seems to be the matter." Cara slowly struggled to get up. "It's my ankle."   
  
Dr. Bones examined Cara's swelled ankle. "It's not broken" he reported. "I can bandage it but we'll just have to wait for it to heal on it's own." He then wrapped Cara's ankle.   
  
On her way out the door, Dr. Bones called "If you can catch Jigglypuff you may keep her." So Cara sent out Ponyta because Ponyta was the only pokemon not with Nurse Joy. "Ponyta use your ember now." Ponyta missed and Jigglypuff began to sing, "Jigleeeeeee Puff Jigaaaaleeeee eeeeee Puff." Ponyta started falling asleep. "Ponyta stay awake!" Cara yelled reaching for her Pokeflute but, Jigglypuff was already using fury swipe. Cara watched horrified as Ponyta fainted.  
"Oh well here goes nothing!" Cara hurled a pokeball at Jigglypuff. It missed but Jigglypuff leapt happily into it anyways.  
  
"Allright!" Cara thought and went to go pick up her pokemon and then go back to the hotel. 


	5. Strange Pokemon/Strange People

Chapter 5: Strange Pokemon/Strange People  
  
Cara woke up the next morning on the top of a bunk bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she threw off her covers and climbed down. Kate and Amanda were still sleeping. Cara was amazed at how innocent they could look. Bill was sleeping in the bunk below hers.   
  
Cara stretched and smiled wickedly, then without warning "GET UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed loud enough to wake everyone in the hotel. They all woke up immediately and started looking this way and that trying to find out what had happened. "GEEZ" Bill said as he leapt out of bed he looked around wide-eyed. He was wearing boxer shorts. "Do you always have to be so strange?" he asked Cara. "Yes, now put some clothes on boy we're going to Cerulean." Amanda and Kate weren't looking too happy with their early awakening.   
  
They met up with the rest of their party and then left Pewter. The path was straight flat and boring. It went through a forest and there was nothing to look at but tree after tree.   
  
After they had been walking for three hours or so in silence Kate pointed at something. "What's that?" Cara looked over. A small brown creature that looked like a guinea pig sat in the path in front of them casually sunning itself. It had two white diamonds on it. One on it's back and one on it's head.   
  
"Wow" said Morgan. "What the hell is it?" Amanda demanded to know. "I have no clue," answered Morgan. "I'm gonna catch it!" yelled Cara. However everyone else must have had the same idea because as she threw a pokeball so did everyone else. She watched horrified as it went into the purple masterball that Jill threw. But just then, a miracle occurred. It escaped.   
  
The pokemon shock itself off and then proceeded to run over to Cara climb up her leg and leap into her backpack. Cara took off her backpack to look inside. The pokemon was nibbling on a packet of sugar that Cara had taken from the hotel.   
  
Cara clicked her pokedex to it. "Huzzlewuzzle is an extinct pokemon. Its diet consists mainly of sugar or other high-energy substances. All this energy cannot fit into a pokeball so the huzzlewuzzle is the only known pokemon unable to be contained even at will. After evolving into the powerful wishbone it is not known what if anything it evolves into."  
  
"That's awesome" Cara said. Everyone stopped and admired Huzzlewuzzle. "So" said Paul "I guess that means that you don't OWN him." "Yea, he's still officially wild," said Katie.  
  
They eventually continued their hike. Hours passed with Cara limping shortly behind them.  
That evening they came to an intersection and Cara heard coming down the other path Sophie's high-pitched voice talking about lower class society. When she noticed Cara she remarked "…and speaking of lower class society…." Cara put her fists up and swung around. The rest of the group was further ahead and didn't notice any of this.   
  
"Go Pearo" Sophie shouted. Out of her pokeball appeared a huge gold bird with icicles hanging from its wings. "What's that?" asked Cara clicking open her Pokedex "Biogenetic Mutation" was all it said. "NO" shouted Cara "I meant Pearo not Sophie. Cara laughed at her own joke. "Go Pik…." but before Cara could send out Pikachu. Huzzlewuzzle leapt out from Cara's bag.   
  
As Sophie clicked open her pokedex Huzzlewuzzle began to glow. Cara held her breath. It was evolving! The diamond on its head became a horn and the one on it's back became a wishbone. It was now bigger and stood on two legs with long sharp teeth.   
  
Without command Wishbone tackled Pearo. "Pearo Ice beam!" called Sophie. Wishbone just used agility and dodged the attack. It then hurled the wishbone on it's back at Pearo, knocking it out. Wishbone began to glow and Pearo flinched. "Wishbone is using dream eater," Cara thought out loud. Sophie called Pearo back. Sophie didn't take her loss so coolly. She tackled Cara. Cara punched Sophie HARD. Sophie squealed as her nose broke. She hit Cara in the eye. Suddenly the rest of Cara's party showed up and Sophie thought it best to leave. "Have fun in Cerulean" she said coldly and then turned and ran. Chrissy racing behind her.  
  
"Have fun in Cerulean?" Paul repeated. "What do you think she meant by that?" Cara rolled her eyes. "She probably is just implying that I'm gonna lose tomorrow." "Either way," said Bill. "I have a bad feeling. Lets stay here for the night." 


	6. Cerulean Under Seige!

Chapter 6:Cerulean Under Siege!  
  
The next morning the exhausted group was making there way back down the path.   
Kate yawned; "I could've done with a couple more hours of rest…" nobody else seemed to want to say anything. Paul was the only one who seemed truly awake and this may have only been due to the fact that he was munching an energy bar.   
  
"I'm hungry!" Cara cried. "It's ok," Jill coaxed her. "I'm sure we'll find a lovely café in Cerulean."   
  
An hour or so later they reached the city. But even at a glance they all knew something was terribly wrong. "Aren't cities sposed to have people?" Amanda remarked sarcastically. The confused group looked around. There was absolutely no one to be seen. "I don't like this," Bill said. Nobody else seemed too worried. "C'mon" Paul, now very energetic coaxed the rest of the group down. "Maybe the city is hosting some parade or somthin." Morgan pointed out.   
  
Walking the streets didn't clear anything up. All the shops were closed. Windows were boarded and there was not a living thing to be seen. "This isn't right at all." Bill was genuinely worried by now. "Relax." Morgan said. "The logical thing to do would be to split up and look for an explanation." So they agreed.   
  
Kate wanted to go alone, but Bill insisted that someone accompanied her. There were no volunteers so he decided to go himself. Jill demanded that Katie and Paul went with her, and Amanda also decided to tag along with them. Cara didn't want to go with anyone, especially Morgan, who always thought he knew best. Sure he was smart, but Cara didn't like feeling inferior, so she went alone.  
  
Walking down a street, Cara heard voices coming from around a corner. "Finally a little help!" Cara thought. Then she felt someone forcefully grab her by the ear and yank her behind a garden wall. She turned around fists raised shouting, "Whets the big idea?" the last person she expected to see was Allie, a childhood friend who had moved to Cerulean 4 years ago.   
  
"Quiet," Allie instructed in a loud whisper. "Do you want THEM to hear you?" "Who are THEY?" asked Cara. "Team Rocket." They took over Cerulean. They will KILL anyone they see out on the streets." "Well then shouldn't we get indoors or somthin…." Cara suddenly remembered. "MY FRIENDS I'VE GOTTA SAVE THEM" "Fine whatever. Dig your own grave." Allie rolled her eyes, knowing that it would be pointless to try and stop Cara.   
  
Cara snuck around town until she came to a five-story building that she saw a Rocket Member enter. She waited a moment then carefully pushed open the tinted glass door. She found herself in a long hallway with an elevater at the end. She found herself in a damp basement with cells along the walls of another long hallway.  
  
In the first cell, Jill and Morgan lay sleeping on the floor. In the next she saw Amanda and Katie who were also asleep and Paul who had his back to Cara. She could hear voices up ahead, around the corner. "All we've gotten out of the little blond one is that there are three more still out there." A womens voice replied, "If they are spotted have then destroyed immediately."   
  
Horiffied Cara ran back to the elevator. "I've got to find Bill and Kate!" she exclaimed to herself. 


End file.
